


Feel like depending on me (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: BAMF!Everett, Competence Kink, Competency, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Everett descend quelques méchants et T’Challa est excité par cela.
Relationships: Everett Ross/T'Challa
Kudos: 14





	Feel like depending on me (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)

Regarder Everett descendre un homme est magnifique.

Regarder Everett en désarmer un autre, probablement disloquer l’épaule de son assaillant, et en assommer un troisième avec un arrosoir est sublime.

"Je n’ai pas à m’inquiéter pour toi, n’est-ce pas ?" demande T’Challa, désactivant ses griffes. L’homme hausse un sourcil vers lui, jetant l’arrosoir vers son visage. T’Challa se baisse, entendant son impact contre un potentiel assassin derrière lui avec son sourd. Okoye le regarde quand il se redresse et ils se tournent vers Everett.

"Je suis un Agent et un espion, vous savez ?" souffle Everett, dépoussiérant son manteau d’une main, tandis que l’autre cherche dans sa poche pour un mouchoir. "Ayez un peu de foi."

T’Challa rigole doucement, marchant vers lui. "Bien sûr, mon amour." Il le prend dans ses bras, embrassant sa joue. C’était, par manque de meilleurs mots, très sexy de voir son chéri bouger avec une combinaison de grâce et de violence. T’Challa ne pouvait attendre jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient seuls dans une pièce.

"T’Challa ! Laisse-moi !" chuchote Everett, rougissant furieusement. "Des gens regardent."

Bien sûr, ils sont toujours dans le foyer de marbre dans le bâtiment des Nations Unies. Soupirant, mais obéissant, T’Challa garde leur corps proche.

"Agent Ross, est-ce cela te dirais de t’entraîner avec moi ? Je pense pouvoir t’enseigner quelques mouvements." Demande Okoye alors qu’ils se poussent sur le côté pour laisser passer la sécurité pour s’occuper de leurs assaillants.

Everett dresse la tête à cela avant de se tourner vers T’Challa, plissant les yeux. "Devrais-je m’inquiéter ?"

Okoye sourit à cela, et T’Challa sourit le plus gentiment possible. "Absolument pas."


End file.
